


Mine

by belladonawritings



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Animalistic, F/M, Impregnation, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: Vilkas gets jealous, and teaches Aurelia who she belongs to.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for iamanemotionaltimebomb! Aurelia belongs to them, not me.

                Aurelia hadn’t been sure what would happen once the two parts of her life finally got the chance to meet, but she’d rather hoped that it would go a little differently. At least, with Brynjolf looking _happy,_ instead of like he was in fear for his life, and with Vilkas holding her hand sweetly, not gripping onto her arm like she was a sword, or a lemon in need of squeezing.

                It was sort of funny, really. Or would have been if it weren’t so enormously frustrating.

                “-As I was saying, Brynjolf, er, introduced me to the Thieves’ Guild. Which is still a very important part of my life. And isn’t going to stop being any time soon.” She reached down and quietly detached Vilkas’s hand from her arm. “Vilkas, shake his hand.”

                He did. Aurelia smiled at Brynjolf from behind him, and Brynjolf returned it with a pained twitch as Vilkas seemed to make a concerted effort to crush his fingers. “It’s – it’s a pleasure.”

                “Likewise.”

                She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Men._

\---

                “I can’t believe you,” Aurelia complained as they headed back to their lodgings, giving Vilkas a shove.

                “I was nice to him!”

                “You were _awful._ ”

                Vilkas shrugged, unable to conceal the small grin on his face. “Okay, but it was funny.”

                “I’m glad you got so much humour out of terrorizing the poor man. He cares what you think of him, you know!” She unlocked the door, but didn’t miss the ironic glance on Vilkas’s face.

                “He cares what _you_ think of him. He was too busy trying to pinch _my_ coinsack.”

                Aurelia sighed in exasperation. It had been a _little_ funny, especially once Brynjolf had admitted defeat and handed Aurelia back her dagger. He’d been nice enough to put them up for the night, too, and in fairly pleasant rooms.

                She pulled out her dagger- “Oh, blast,” she grumbled, staring at the ruby in the pommel.

                “What?”

                “I suppose he thought he was being funny. This isn’t my dagger, it’s _his._ I better go give it back.” She reached for her coat, and paused at the slight grumble from her companion. “What?”

                Vilkas’s hand wrapped around her wrist. “It’s the middle of the night.”

                “I’m the Dragonborn, dear. I can handle myself.”

                “That’s not what I mean.” His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her flush to him, and Aurelia’s heart skipped a beat. She’d never seen Vilkas like this before. They’d screwed around before, Companions seeking comfort with each other especially after Kodlak’s death, and she’d felt them getting closer and closer – but today had been different. Or perhaps she just hadn’t been paying attention.

                His grip on her wrist tightened, and his breath was hot against her ear as he whispered, “Are you sure you aren’t running off to see him for another reason?” came the jealous inquiry.

                “Vilkas, it’s _Brynjolf._ Not likely.”

                “Then the dagger can wait.” He lowered his head to the crook of her neck and shoulder, planting a kiss to the sensitive flesh. “I’m tired of watching _my_ Dragonborn run off into the arms of other men.”

                “ _Your_ Dragonborn?”

                “I’ve certainly claimed you enough times,” he purred, and bit down a little harder on her neck. Aurelia pulled a little away, trying to pretend she wasn’t enjoying herself _immensely._ He’d never been like this before.

                Still, she wasn’t about to let him act like a boorish idiot without _some_ consequence. “Oh, so you’ve _claimed_ me now?” She disentangled herself from him and shot a cheeky grin over her shoulder at him. “Maybe I _should_ go spend time with Brynjolf just to teach you a lesson.”

                Vilkas’s face darkened a little, and for a moment, she thought she might have gone too far. Then he grabbed at her arm again, fingers on her bicep this time. He stood in front of her, then took one step in front of the other, and another, and another – Aurelia backed away, blushing despite herself at the wolfish hunger in his eyes, and then with a jolt, her back hit the wall.

                “So you admit you’d let him fuck you.”

                The crude language just made her blush even harder. She hadn’t _meant_ it like that, but the way he said it – “I- I didn’t mean-“

                His lips crashed down on hers, teeth clacking against her tongue, hands moving down to her hips and clawing slightly at the armour she was still half-wearing. “Maybe I’ll screw you in front of him,” he growled. “Open you up where he can see.” One of his hands took a handful of her dark brown hair, pulling her head back, and he ran his tongue over her windpipe, teeth just barely grazing it.

                Aurelia could feel her heart pounding in her chest. “A-and who says I’ll submit to you so easily?” she rasped. It was a lot of grand words for somebody who couldn’t even work up the nerve to push him away, for all that she was still wearing the mail of the Companions she supposedly led.

                “Why not?” he chuckled. “I’m no knight in shining armour, but I’ll do.” His hands started working at the buckles of her wolf armour, suckling and biting at her neck until she could feel the bruise starting. “Perfect,” he mumbled. “Now everybody will see you’re marked.”      

                “You could have started with an Amulet of Mara,” Aurelia mumbled, but lost the last word into another gasp as the armour was tossed to the side and Vilkas’s rough hand slid over her tunic, thumb brushing over her nipple through the fabric.

                “Where’s the fun in that? Besides, you’re no fair maiden… _Harbinger._ ” His knee lifted against her crotch, pushing up against the rough material of her leggings, and she stifled a moan, grip loosening on the dagger she’d meant to return on Brynjolf. Even if she did work up the courage to tell Vilkas to stop, she couldn’t go see Brynjolf like _this,_ with the imprint of Vilkas’s teeth in her skin and his musk lingering on her.

                “Don’t call me that,” she moaned. “Unless you want me to order you to let me go.”

                “Then why don’t you?”

                “I-“

                Vilkas’s fingers slid down over her stomach, then found the laces of her leggings, tearing them open and sliding his hand down into her undergarments, calluses brushing over her sensitive clit and cutting off whatever she’d been about to say in a strangled cry. “F- _fuck!_ ”

                “You don’t want me to stop.”

                “Of course I do,” she lied. Badly.

                “Say please,” he murmured, his fingers sliding back and forth over her soaked folds until two of them sunk deep into her, winding the tension in her stomach tighter and tighter.

Aurelia clutched at him, fingers digging into his shoulders, the blood rising to her cheeks. She wasn’t going to give in, not now. But god, his fingers were so broad in her, stretching her out with each motion inwards, and the thick ridge in Vilkas’s pants pressing to her leg just made the heat in her stomach rise with each twitch.

“P-please – please don’t stop,” she capitulated finally, and Vilkas shoved her even harder up against the wall, his armoured shoulder pressing into her chest as his fingers pressed deeper into her.

“Your thief friend can’t do this to you,” he hissed, and his thumb pressed to her clit, pulling another cry from her throat. “Or any of the other men you’ve been running around with.” Then his arm circled her waist, and with a shriek, Aurelia found herself being hoisted up onto his shoulder.

“Put me _down!_ ” she laughed.

“Of course!” He threw her onto the bed, and before her head had even stopped spinning, Aurelia felt his fingers pulling down her leggings and stripping her legs bare, peppering her thighs with hungry kisses. She arched her back, and in a bid to regain control, lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his neck – before she could get any kind of grip, Vilkas gripped her thigh and pinned it to the mattress near her head, almost folding her in two.

He worked his fingers back into her, locking his eyes on hers with a dark glow before adding a third finger and letting his knuckles pop into her stretched entrance. He leaned over her, his weight on her legs, and his erection strained against his leathers.

“You need some reminding about who you belong to, I think,” he murmured, and captured her lips in a domineering kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth and filling it out. Then he was stripping out of his armour and his leathers, his skin pressing hot to her, wet fingers roaming up her stomach and nails leaving trailing scratches over and around her bellybutton. “Perhaps I could claim you in front of _all_ the Companions. Show them every inch of our leader.” His hand found her neck, and Aurelia gasped at the pressure, compressing and loosening with each thrust of his fingers into her.

                “Stop _teasing_ me,” she panted hoarsely. Vilkas seemed not to hear her at first, but then his fingers withdrew tantalizingly slowly. She writhed under his grip, desperate for more, only for his shaft to slide over her folds, not quite slipping into her, his head dripping precome onto her stomach.

                He leant down, nipping at her earlobe with teeth that had never quite lost their feral sharpness and fingers stroking her jugular. “As you wish… Harbinger.”

                His hand left her throat, and she spread her legs with a groan of mixed pain and pleasure as he guided himself into her roughly, his shaft working its way into her soaked entrance and splitting her open. He felt bigger like this, with her legs spread back by her head and his cock feeling like it would come out of her stomach – he felt _impossibly_ big, or her impossibly tight, it didn’t matter which, but she could barely move with him pushing her thighs down.

                Vilkas towered over her, still pushing into her inch by inch, and she could see the spark in his eyes. “You love this, don’t you? Being owned like the little bitch you are?”

                The words were so cruel, but they sent a shock of heat to Aurelia’s pussy, and she bit back the moan the best she could. “D-don’t make fun of me…”

                Vilkas pulled almost all of the way out of her, then slammed home again, yanking the cry from her lips. “Why not? You’re certainly enjoying it.”

                She clawed at his wrists, still undecided whether she was pulling him in or pushing him away. She _wanted_ this, so much, but her pride wanted _her_ in control – didn’t want to give it up, not completely, not just yet – “You can fuck me harder than that,” she found herself purring, and then Vilkas’s hand was in her hair, pulling her head back until her back was arched against him, and he slammed into her, again and again…

                “You _are_ a little bitch,” he whispered. “Say it. It’s just the two of us here.”

                “I – I-“

                “Come on, precious.”

                “I’m your little bitch,” she whispered, and her pussy clamped down on his cock. “Fuck me harder,” she insisted, hands clamped to his wrists. She was going to come like this, with his cock inside her.

“I fuck you better than any other man has, or ever will. Isn’t that right?”

                “Th-that’s right – you’re the best, god, you’re my favourite cock, nobody else can do this to me-“

                Vilkas dragged his tongue over her neck. “I’m going to come inside you and you can’t stop me,” he breathed. It was posturing, she knew that – if she really wanted to stop him, she could, she wasn’t the Dragonborn for nothing – but the confidence, the brutality, it was even more of a turn-on.

                “Please,” she mewled. “I want it, I want you to, _please._ ”

                Vilkas bit down at the junction of her neck and shoulder, his thrusts getting deeper and more erratic, and she moved her desperate clawing to his back, feeling her nails dig into his flesh. He was leaving bruises on her, pretty perfect little bruises on her neck and her legs where his hands held her down, and with a mix of shame and arousal, Aurelia pictured it – Brynjolf flirting like he always did, Aurelia not doing or saying enough, and Vilkas stripping her naked and showing off each and every bruise and bitemark he’d given her as a sign of his possession.

                She clamped down on his cock, almost sobbing, and Vilkas captured her lips in another deep kiss, teeth nipping at her lips. He came inside of her in a hot, overwhelming flood, and Aurelia stretched her legs open, desperate to keep all of it inside.

                “You’ll look so good carrying my child,” he murmured, still working his hips against he. He let go of one of her legs, pressing his hand to her stomach. “Nobody will screw around with my property then. Not when you’re big and fat with my son inside you.”

                Aurelia moaned, clamping down on his cock and whining as she felt it began to soften. “Nooo… I want more, _more –_ “

                “Wait ten minutes and then I’ll breed you some more.” Vilkas nipped at her ear. “In fact, maybe I’ll just keep you here for a week with your legs open.”

                Aurelia couldn’t think of anything better. Saving the world was one thing – but giving up control, having control _taken_ from her, by somebody she trusted more than anything – that was like a drug.

\----

                Brynjolf knocked at the door, trying not to let his brain wonder what he was walking into. He hadn’t meant to _actually_ steal her dagger. He’d switched them, thinking Aurelia would notice, and be back an hour later with a smack and a sharp tongue ready for him –

                Truth be told, he was kind of concerned. Aurelia usually _never_ passed up a chance to follow through on that kind of prank.

                Finally, the door opened, and Aurelia appeared with a dozy smile on her face. She was dressed only in a short tunic and underwear, and Brynjolf noticed with a gulp that he could see her nipples poking up through the fabric. _Don’t touch don’t touch don’t STARE –_

“Oh, hey, Brynjolf,” she laughed, running her fingers through her hair, which was – frankly – a mess. “You came for your dagger, right? Nice trick.”

                “Uh. Yes. Yes. That.”

                She turned around and bent over to grab it, tunic riding up and showing off the curves of her ass. Brynjolf took a breath to steady himself. “Oh, here it is!” He couldn’t help but notice the little bruises on her thighs either. Or – as she turned back to him – the hickey on her neck.

                Vilkas appeared in the door behind her with a wicked grin on his face. Brynjolf took his dagger back, and handed Aurelia back the correct one, trying to stop staring at the marks on her.

                “Alright, have a good night, Bryn!”

                Vilkas grabbed the door and let Aurelia wander back into the room, then fixed Brynjolf with a glare. “Mine,” he grumbled, then flashed him another grin –

                -and slammed the door in his face.

                Brynjolf sighed, then looked down at the erection tenting his pants. It was going to be a _long_ night.


End file.
